gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Road Pig (RAH)
:Road Pig is a Dreadnok character from the A Real American Hero series. Of all the Dreadnoks, Road Pig may be the most fearsome of them all. With his immense strength, violent temper and antisocial behavior, he should have been a natural member of that infamous group of bikers. Yet, he was considered as too obnoxious and smelling worse than the other Dreadnoks care to be. He should have of gotten the boot right from the get go but, like the outlaw gang that took him in before them, they found it hard to say no to him. To placate him, they had to put him in "probationary status", making him the only member to have ever undergone this process. Right now, he's so obnoxious that they would like to kick him out but they still have yet to figure out how. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Roadpig is a Cobra recruit who mocks new recruit Duke saying that he has a dog's name. When Roadpig threatens Duke with a knife, Duke immobilizes him and forces him to say his real name, Donald. Later, during training, Roadpig tells to a buddy that Duke "stepped over the line" so he intends to more than hurt him. After a poker night for the Cobra recruits, Roadpig tells his buddy to ask Duke for toothpaste, so Duke goes to check, but is interrupted by two Cobra soldiers who want to check his stuff to see if he's still loyal to G.I. Joe. Roadpig tries to stop the Cobra soldiers, as it turns out that the chest with Duke's stuff is rigged and explodes. Roadpig denies it being his doing and Duke holds him at gunpoint. When more soldiers arrive at the scene, Roadpig insists that Duke, as an ex-Joe, is a "plant" and tells them to shoot him. While the soldiers hesitate, the Baroness arrives and just knocks Duke out. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Road Pig then went to the Australian desert along with fellow Dreadnoks Buzzer, Monkeywrench, Zanzibar and Thrasher. For many months they were pursued by Outback, who finally captured them at a remote bar, with the help of Psyche-Out. Animated continuity - DIC :Voice actor: Garry Chalk Note: Road Pig is the only member of the Dreadnoks to appear in season 2 of the DiC animated series, however, it is debatable whether he is actually a member or not. Never is Road Pig associated with the Dreadnoks, nor does anyone refer to the biker gang by name (though Gnawgahyde is described a 'Dreadnok scum' during the Operation: Dragonfire mini-series). Toys Trivia *The character was named after Don Deluca, a former Hasbro design director. *His original name was Theopholis Kallikak, a reference to the Jukes and Kallikaks, two families cited as evidence in favor of eugenics. (Of the criminal Jukes, Theopholis was the worst.) **"Kallikak" was a pseudonym created from the Greek words kalos and kakos - good and bad. This fits with the mental divide seen between Donald and Road Pig in the comics. *Road Pig's hometown of Goblu, Michigan is actually a nonexistent place created by the Michigan State Highway Commission for their map of 1979-1980 (fictional place names are frequently included in maps as a copyright protection). **It's also a reference to University of Michigan football fans who cheer on their Wolverines with a loud "Go Blue!" *Road Pig's filecard has a special spot to list his arrest record, the only example of such an inclusion in the line's history. *The "flavor text" at the bottom of his filecard is made up of Rodney Dangerfield jokes. *In the UK, in 1989, one year after his year of release in the United States, he was a basic "Cobra" with no mention of the Dreadnoks. *The first version of Road Pig was only ever animated for commercials. *Road Pig is the boss at the end of section 4-2 in the Taxan NES game G.I. Joe. External links Write up Footnotes Category:1988/Introductions Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Dreadnoks Category:Super Sonic Fighters